


Wolf Fang

by ladybugbirdie42



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Title Subject to Change, Vampires, the servamp au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugbirdie42/pseuds/ladybugbirdie42
Summary: When the report came in that the royal army had managed to capture a servamp, the whole country rejoiced, but now the young prince must face the responsibility that comes along with being master to a vampire and saving a kingdom he's not even prepared to rule.





	Wolf Fang

**Author's Note:**

> You really don't have to know anything about Servamp to read this, I promise.

When the report came back that the soldiers had actually managed to capture a servamp, the entire royal court had rejoiced. There had been a party that night. That part Feliks had liked.

He wished the party could have lasted forever, that morning never had to come. Because after the celebration came the responsibility.

He sat on his father’s throne—the one that would soon be his (too soon, if anyone asked him, but of course nobody had ever bothered to)—head propped up on one hand as he looked down on the creature below him struggling against the guards restraining it.

He knew it was for the good of the country, but no matter how many times he heard that same, tired explanation he still couldn’t bring himself to want this. He didn’t want to be bound to this creature for life. All his advisors had assured him over and over that he would be its master, that doing this was the only thing that could save their kingdom, but no assurance had been able to keep away nightmares of sharp teeth digging themselves greedily into his skin and sucking him dry. While the rest of the court rejoiced at the salvation of the kingdom, the young prince despaired over his own damnation.

But he didn’t have a choice, did he?

The guard had finally forced their captive up the steps to the throne, and he was out of time.

Feliks thrust his arm out towards the vampire. He knew that offering the neck was more traditional, but he wasn’t about to let this creature get _that_ close to him.

“I give you the name ‘Liet’.” A reference to the fact that the servamp had been captured in the region of Lietusia. Not very original, but it was the best he had come up with the night before, and it wasn’t as if he really cared enough about this creature to give it a “good” name.

His eyes were squeezed shut as he waited for a pain that never came.

“No…” It was so soft that he barely heard it.

His eyes opened, fixing on the servamp before him in confusion. Feliks shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the piercing gaze of eyes he couldn’t even see due to the bag covering most of the vampire’s face.

He almost felt relieved. So neither of them wanted this…

But that didn’t really matter, did it? He had a duty as prince to go through with this. _That_ he was reminded of by the stern gazes of the guards telling him to take control of the situation.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to force this vampire into a contract that he himself didn’t even want to make?

It was the head guard who saved him. “You had better obey the prince if you don’t want anything to happen to those two we found with you.”

The way the monster in front of him suddenly stiffened—it was…scared?—at the words made it seem almost human.

“If you make this contract with me, I can guarantee the safety of your subclasses.” That was right. They had captured two subclasses along with the servamp. They had bargaining chips.

For the first time since Feliks had laid eyes on it, the vampire before him stopped resisting. It seemed almost to deflate, and suddenly, the monster from his nightmares wasn’t so scary anymore.

“Um, hello? My arm’s getting tired.”

He heard a sigh that was definitely one of defeat before the vampire leaned its head over his arm. He couldn’t stop the flinch that came when the teeth pierced his skin, but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as he had thought it would.

~*~

There was a loud creak as the door to the dungeons was pushed open, and Eduard held Raivis tighter, staring warily out the bars that made up the cell’s door.

It was hard to see much of anything in the darkness of the dungeon, but the dark-clad figure that had appeared in front of their cell door was impossible to mistake, and Eduard could feel the tension drain out of his body.

“Toris!”

A guard stepped towards the door, and Eduard instinctively tensed as he opened the cell door. But then—“You’re free. Come on out.”

Raivis practically threw himself at Toris, latching on as Eduard more reluctantly approached him.

“What happened?” Toris bit his lip, refusing to look at Eduard. “Toris.”

“I made a contract with the prince…”

“Because of us.”

“Ed…”

“They threatened us, didn’t they? I told you we were more of a burden than anything else. It’s our fault for getting captured in the first place.”

“Ed!” Toris said sharply. He forced a smile. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Besides, servamps were made to have masters. It’s only proper. Look on the bright side, Ed. I’ve been promised you two will be taken care of.”

Eduard didn’t like it at all. This is exactly what they had spent all this effort trying to avoid. After the way that last contract had gone…

But it was too late now.


End file.
